burning love (let it consume your heart)
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: The evolution of their love was just like a flame. Hinny, Firefighter!AU, for Em.


_For my incredibly lovely twinie Em, because she is one of the best people you'll ever meet._

 _Song is "Red" by Taylor Swift_

 _839 words_

* * *

 _Loving him is like driving a new (car) down a dead-end street_

 _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

 _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

 _Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

You meet him at a cafe. He's sitting at the counter, sipping a steaming cappuccino. He's hot, hotter than cup in his hand. Messy ebony hair, bright green eyes, slim and tall—he's your type.

You instantly take a liking to him, and even though you don't say it aloud, it's written on your face. He smiles, catching the shy smile on your face, and he beckons you over, inviting you to join.

You take the offer and sit next to him. You order a vanilla cappuccino, your regular go-to drink.

He asks you a few questions, like what your name is and how your day was. You answer in the positive, enamored by his mesmerizing eyes.

You and him proceed to delve into deeper topics, such as professions and sports. You're a firefighter, battling scorching blazes as unruly as his hair. He's a police officer, capturing criminals as fast as he ensnared your heart.

You find yourself fascinated by him. The way he handles himself—so carefree and lighthearted—you wonder if there's more to him than meets the eye.

Unfortunately, your first meeting is cut short. He receives a call from the Deputy, informing that his presence was required at a local meeting.

He apologizes to you profusely and cleverly slips you a note with his name and number on his way out.

You smile dreamily at the note, pull out your phone, and add him to your contacts. You plan to call him later when he's done with work.

That's your first meeting. The first date goes well enough and it turns out he likes you back. You begin to date, going out whenever he's available at the same time as you. You take every opportunity you get and make the most of it.

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

 _But loving him was red_

 _Loving him was red_

Then, the horrible breakup.

There's screaming, dishes crashing, heavy items soaring across the room. Tears are streaming down your face in an endless waterfall. He's breathing hard, his good-natured face inhumanly dark and angry. You don't even recall what initially ignited the argument.

Your roommate watches the fight rage with wide eyes. She dares to make a sound and then your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend rounds on her and starts to yell at him as well.

You would come to his aid, but you are too weary and exhausted to defend her, much less yourself. He's made you vulnerable; you're nothing without him.

Face flaming, you jump and push him towards the door. This is your flat, and he's not going to order you around in it.

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

 _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

 _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

He struggles against you, his strength combating yours, but you are stronger from heartbreak and heat. You overwhelm him, shoving him onto the hard cement and slam the door.

You don't text or call him or have anything to do with him for months. You immerse yourself in your job, pushing him to the back of your mind.

He's out of your life for seven months, three weeks, and two days, until you inadvertently overhear your boss informing one of your colleagues that they're going to be bringing in a transfer from the police department. According to them, the fire station is understaffed.

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

 _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

 _But moving on from him is impossible_

 _When I still see it all in my head_

 _Burning red_

 _Burning it was red_

For the first time in months, he's back in your life, looking as tall and handsome as the first time you met. Enchanting emerald eyes, disorderly obsidian hair, it's brings flashbacks, painful memories. Running your fingers through that soft hair, kissing those firm lips—

No. You have to remain strong. You cannot let him back into your mind so easily.

But it's hard, because he's already in your heart.

Finally you lose all resolve, because he's all temptation and simply beautiful. You don't let your heart be tainted by your mind.

Now, you are back in love and rekindled your happiness. Turns out, he couldn't keep his mind off of you. He loved you all along.

You realize you loved him too. And you never want to let him go again.


End file.
